Someone Like You
by GreysChick
Summary: AU: College-age PuckCedes. What Puck and Mercedes learn about each other outside of their textbooks. Just a one-shot.


**This story got flagged for being too 'Rated M' - Let's try this again...**

"We shouldn't even be here together, Puck," Mercedes said, sitting on his bed, attempting to study, biology book in hand. She kept looking down at the text, pretty sure that she'd been reading the same page for thirty minutes. She didn't know what her problem was. She had a boyfriend, but at the same time she was pretty sure he was fucking somebody else - probably someone in her sorority no less.

"Why's that?" Puck asked, feigning innocence. "It's perfectly all right for us to study together. We have midterms next week." He shifted to get a little bit more comfortable. He was laying with his back against the headboard, his computer in his lap. Thank goodness for the electronic netbook; Mercedes' perfume was driving him out of his mind, and it wouldn't take much for little Puck to make an appearance.

Noah Puckerman was in Mercedes' sophomore biology class. He kept appearing in her classes, and after bonding over loving Denver football and being in their respective high school glee clubs, they decided to be friends. Well, she decided to be friends because she had a boyfriend, and Puck went along with it, always waiting for an opportunity.

"We never study together, Puck. We always find ourselves into dangerous territory." She turned the page, feigning actually reading the text, knowing she'd be reading it again when she was safely in her dorm room, away from Puck and his Air Force arms.

"Hey, that was a special occasion, so don't go there," he teased, looking up from the project he was researching. Mercedes, Puck, and their friends Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Kurt, and Blaine were all playing Spin the Bottle and Puck said that Mercedes didn't have the cojones to kiss Santana after her spin landed on the fiery Latina. Mercedes, never to back down from a dare, kissed Santana square on the mouth. Puck was so turned on by the girl-on-girl action that he got in the middle and kissed them both. No such luck with convincing either one to come to his room.

"It was just to prove you wrong!" Mercedes argued, rolling onto her side so she wasn't laying on the edge of the bed. One sudden movement from Puck, and she would be on the floor. If she was going to be flat on her back around Puck, it was going to be for a better reason than getting knocked onto the floor during a study session.

"How well you and Santana can tease me?" Puck grinned at her. "Was that your point?" He chuckled and then shifted the laptop again, hoping he could continue typing with his other brain poking at the bottom. Santana is smoking hot, Mercedes is the stuff dreams are made of, and together they gave him enough memories for a lifetime.

"I didn't hear you complaining," Mercedes smirked, taking in the semi-serious look on Puck's face. She didn't have any complaints either. That boy could kiss, that's for sure. His lips were soft, but he was passionate and insistent.

"No complaints were necessary." He lifted his hands above his head and yawned. "But you did it to me on purpose just to tease me."

" You're a 19 year old boy. A woman breathing on you could be considered a tease. You can always tease back, Puck," Mercedes said with a self-satisfied smile. "Santana can't make up her mind, you know this. I'm sure if you asked, she and Brittany just might let you join their reindeer games. I just know you won't."

"What makes you say that?" Puck asked, feeling he was just insulted. He looked up over his laptop and cocked his head. "Maybe it's not Santana I really want," he said, purposefully looking in Mercedes' direction.

"Because of your self-control, the Air Force has made you quite disciplined." She looked back down at the book in her hand but her head snapped up. "What's that mean? You know I have a boyfriend." Mercedes let her voice trail off as she turned her attention back to her book. "But if I wasn't with James…"

"Oh, really?" He looked surprised after saving his research he closed the computer completely. "If you weren't with James, then what?" He got up to put the computer onto his desk and put it back on the charger.

"It's not important," Mercedes amended, realizing she may have overstepped and revealed too much about what was in her head. Puck was not going to let this go now, maybe it was time to let him know she really felt so it could be addressed and they could move on. She closed her textbook and dropped it to the floor. They needed to talk this out. She rolled onto her back so she could see his face, but not necessarily have the angle to look in his eyes.

"Yes, it is. You wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't." Puck sat back down next to her. He lightly stroked his thumb along her stomach that was bare from her cropped sweater. When she didn't say anything, he kept going. "Spill it, woman."

"For starters, our relationship is weird, Puck. You can't get around that." Mercedes was getting uncomfortable; Puck's eyes were boring holes in her face. He was so sexy.

"And?" he prompted.

Mercedes rolled over to face Puck, and his hands continued to travel the width of her thick waist. She was silent, taking in the feel of his soft fingertips on her bare skin. "I've never been able to hang out with someone like you before," Mercedes sighed. "I can't concentrate when you do that," she said, pulling down her undershirt.

"Someone like me?" He looked down at her and began playing with the hem of her sweater. _She's so beautiful, _Puck thought. _And she doesn't even realize it. _

"Someone I'm attracted to," she whispered. She looked directly in his eyes, her desire mirrored in his. _Could he be feeling me too? But what about James?_

"So you're attracted to me, huh?" Puck said with a smirk on his face, and Mercedes reached over and slugged him in the shoulder.

"Don't make me regret I told you," Mercedes said, looking into his eyes.

"You didn't say anything that wasn't true," Puck whispered. Her skin was soft and warm beneath his fingertips. When he brushed very lightly along her waist, she squirmed slightly and winced from the shock of his touch.

"Then you feel it, too?" She looked directly at him, looking for signs that he was bullshitting her. She got very nervous when she realized he wasn't.

"Of course I feel it," he affirmed. "I felt it the first time you touched me. I can't do anything about it." Puck sighed heavily and raked a hand through his Mohawk. "I'll be honest with you, the night after we were all hanging out, I had to come home and take care of the problem you and Santana caused me." He took his hands and placed them in his lap. He had to stop touching her, or else he was probably going to embarrass himself.

Mercedes took his hand and placed it back over her stomach again. "You didn't have to stop."

Wordlessly, Puck caressed her stomach and let his hands travel up in soft circles up to her ribcage. He worked his way up to the bottom of her bra. When she didn't say anything, they drifted to the underside of her breasts. He looked at her and her eyes were closed, clearly enjoying what he was doing.

_One of us is going to have to call a time out soon_, Puck thought. _But it won't be me, and not yet_.

Mercedes smiled at Puck's hands running up and down her torso. She should really tell him to stop, but she doesn't want to; her mouth wouldn't form the words. It had been far too long since a man touched her because he wanted to, not because she was a last resort. To Puck's surprise, the bra had front clasps, and he could easily slip his hands underneath to massage her breasts. He cupped one of the perfect orbs in his hand and she shifted towards him so he could get better access.

"Does that tickle?" he whispered, his voice low and thick with emotion.

Mercedes shook her head no; she didn't trust herself enough to speak. She just looked at him. Puck's heart beat faster the more she let him touch her. He couldn't believe he was touching her, and she was definitely okay with it.

All of a sudden, Mercedes sat up. Puck was afraid she was going to leave and he reached out for her hand. "Mercedes don't-" He called out to her, but she had already straddled his legs and sat facing him. Her ass rested against his thighs and her knees pressed into the bed on either side of him.

"Don't what?" she purred, delighting in his obvious discomfort.

Puck took a deep breath. Thoughts of his old elementary teachers and Kurt in tights weren't working; his pants were getting pretty tight and he was sure she could feel him - especially with the position they were in now. He closed his eyes when he felt her hands run up his stomach and rest lightly on his shoulders. She shifted and he opened his eyes to discover Mercedes had taken off her shirt, and left the bra exposed. His favorite color: dark blue. That's all the encouragement he needed.

Puck nearly broke the snaps off trying to get her bra opened. He slid it off her back and let it drop to the floor. His eyes stayed locked with hers as she undid each button on his green and white plaid shirt. She slid it off his shoulders then kissed down the length of his chest. She let her lips linger on one of his hardened nipples, and he moaned audibly.

"Shit," he cursed softly as she kissed and sucked his nipples. He was so hard he hurt. One loud, insistent thought dominated his mind; one clear image. The memory of one particular sensation screamed at him, and he wanted very desperately to give in. He closed his eyes and banged his head against the headboard. It took all the self-control he possessed not to rip the rest of her clothes off. Puck covered his chest to get her to stop kissing him.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes whispered in his ear. Puck was so sexy. This was more than just a game to her now. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Nothing's wrong...everything's wrong..." Puck was breathing so hard he could barely catch his breath. "God, no girl, don't stop. I think I would die."

"Don't you want this?" Mercedes whispered. "Don't you want me?"

"You don't know how much I want you. But you're not free. I can't fuck you knowing you belong to someone else." Puck leaned up and rested his hands behind his head.

"I knew this would be an issue," Mercedes spoke, resting her chest on his, burying her head in her neck. "This can stay between us."

Puck looked at her, a bewildered expression on his face. "What are you saying?"

"Puck, I'm not the cheating type, but I know James is fucking all over campus." She blinked, trying to force back tears. "James is only with me because he thinks I don't know what he's up to and he thinks he's getting away with something." Mercedes sighed. "He doesn't want me, I know this. Here's the deal - I find you undeniably sexy, and I want to fuck you." She drew the last five words out slowly, so there would be no mistaking what she was telling him.

Puck got this big grin on his face and laughed softly. "I have to say no sober woman has ever said that to me before. I'm flattered, but I don't want this to be a revenge fuck."

Mercedes wrapped her arms around him. "This wouldn't be anything close to a revenge fuck. I haven't said anything about my situation with James because I was using it as an excuse to keep you at arm's length. I don't want to do that anymore." She licked her lips and bent her head to make slow, subtle kisses against his earlobe. His body completely tensed up, and then within seconds, he had flipped Mercedes onto her back and was deliberately grinding his hips against her while he kissed her like she would be the last woman he'd ever kiss.

He held her against him so there were no empty spaces between them; the only noise in the room was the sounds of their mouths attacking each other in a fervent kiss. She let her hands travel the length of his body. She couldn't stop touching him now even if her life depended on it. Her breath was coming in short, quick gasps, and she thought she really was going to come then and there. She pulled her mouth away from Puck's hastily and took in quick breaths. "I've never wanted you as much as I do right now," Mercedes said.

"God, I want you," Puck said, hastily unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. Mercedes answered him with a kiss, while helping him slide her jeans past her hips and off onto the floor. She quickly shed her panties, wiggling underneath him to kick them off her ankles. "You are going to have to stop moving like that," Puck admonished her.

"Why?" Mercedes asked her voice husky and sexy. She didn't even think her voice could do that. Normally she was so self-conscious, but Puck always made her feel beautiful and this was no exception.

"Because I'm going to come in my jeans if you don't," he answered through gritted teeth.

"Well, we'll just have to do something about it." Mercedes loosened the grip of her thighs and Puck didn't waste any time unsnapping his jeans. His hands brushed between her legs while undoing the zipper and she couldn't believe the sensation that shot through her body. He yanked the pants off his legs and bent down kissing her mouth, neck, ears, and every other part of her body not covered by his body. Mercedes lifted her hips towards his and sucked in her breath as they became one. He was bigger and thicker than she'd imagined. She hoped he'd be able to fit.

Puck's breath came in short pants and he thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. "This probably isn't the best time to be asking this," Puck began, willing her hips to be still, "but are you on the pill?"

"What?" Mercedes challenged, wrapping her legs higher around his body and gripping his thighs with her ankles. "You can't stop now," she gasped. Mercedes arched against Puck helplessly, attempting to feel him completely. She couldn't deny the excitement running through her veins right now.

Puck swore savagely, and held her hips in place. "Damn it, Mercedes, are you on the pill?" he exclaimed, sweat beading on his brow and dripping down in his eyes. The muscles in his arms were taut from holding her hips still - the exact opposite of what he wanted to do to her.

"Yes," she exclaimed, her voice as emotionally charged as his. With the permission of one word, Puck gripped her hips and met her with a deep, never-ending stroke; she met him with the same intensity. "Oh, Noah," she screamed as that missed feeling tightened up in her belly and fire rippled through every nerve ending in her body.

He smiled as he watched her breathing slow back down to normal. Her eyes were closed and she had never looked so beautiful. He had never felt this way after sex with anyone; to him, sex was just sex, a bodily function mostly enjoyed with another person. This was definitely more than sex; he was falling in love with this woman.


End file.
